She's Not Just A Pretty Face
by FantineInAFez
Summary: Jane is a rookie at Boston PD and Maura is a newly qualified doctor. When they first meet, it's not exactly perfect circumstances... but is there really any reason to avoid romance? It soon turns out that Maura's pretty useful when there's drama down at Boston PD and in the Rizzoli household. Rizzles.


**I've been meaning to write Rizzles fanfiction for ages but just couldn't think of when to set it. I finally had an idea, so here it is. It's set when Jane and Maura are both new to their jobs; Jane a rookie police officer and Maura working as a newly qualified doctor in the hospital. I'm using bits of information from different episodes sometimes, but that doesn't really matter. It definitely will not be a one-shot, but don't quite know where it's going to go! I hope it's not too bad, reviews are extremely welcome. X**

* * *

She staggered forward several steps in the darkening street, not acknowledging what was causing her legs to slowly crumple under her slender frame. Suddenly she felt something solid. She couldn't make sense of what it was to begin with, but then she realised it was the hard concrete floor of the alleyway. The ground was damp and cold as her knees clattered against it, a searing pain shot up through her thighs as they did so. Several short intakes of breath later, her body was feeling weaker, her limbs feeling limp. She couldn't understand what was wrong, she couldn't understand... until she touched her hand to her side. Something felt warm against her slender fingers, a burning pain lingered under her ribs. Her eyes flickered down to her hand, a dull ache rose in her stomach and she began to feel increasingly nauseous once she had noticed the red liquid mixing with the gentle rainfall that had begun to stream down from the sky. She was bleeding. _How am I bleeding? I don't remember what happened. _She felt painfully light-headed, the world was spinning dangerously fast around her as she placed her olive coloured forehead onto the pavement, not even bothering to avoid the puddles. She felt scraps of gravel and goodness knows what else digging into the skin of her face. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, still utterly unaware of what had happened, the next thing the woman can remember is the sound of an ambulance siren. The faces of two paramedics looming over, her as she fought to keep her eyes open, were making her panic. She knew she was bleeding but she couldn't place what had happened before hand, to cause the bleeding and the agonising pains she felt. The paramedics talked to her as they lifted her on to the trolley and in to the ambulance, assuring that she didn't lose consciousness again. The younger paramedic asked, "Aren't you one of the new Boston PD rookies? Rizzoli, isn't it?" Jane nodded her head a fraction, as much as she could. Her breathing rapidly grew raspy and forced, as she struggled to take deep enough breaths, due to the recurring pain somewhere vaguely below her ribs. Her eyes were fluttering shut again and she was having to make a concious effort to keep them open and alert. An oxygen mask now secured over her face, the woman's breathing steadied but she was still panicked due to her lack of memory of what had happened. She felt the ambulance jump and jolt as it sped along the roads towards the hospital. The paramedic in charge of driving was concentrating solely on the road, as the city of Boston was plunged into the darkness of the autumn night.

"Step on it, Paul. She's fading again." called the paramedic tending to Jane, as he gave her a painkiller, but by this time the pain had overwhelmed the woman and she couldn't fend off her loss of consciousness. Her eyes closed, cutting her off from the bright lights of the ambulance. Her body felt unnaturally weak.

* * *

Jane came round again as she felt a jolt and heard a murmur of voices.

"Jane Rizzoli. Gunshot wound to the lower left side. GCS 14 at the scene but been slipping in an out of consciousness. We've given her 5mg of morphine." one of the paramedics told the doctor that had come to meet them at the ambulance. Jane felt an overwhelming sense of nausea and could do nothing to stop it. Her body convulsed in pain as she moved, causing her to struggle for breath again. She closed her eyes tightly and felt the trolley she was lying on, trundle through into resus. _So I was shot, was I? What happened? One of the guys must have called the ambulance, where are they now though?_

"Dr. Isles, come through and give me a hand over here." the doctor by Jane's side called out across the room. Wires newly attached to Jane's arms, a clip on her finger; monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure. Jane could faintly hear the steady beeping of the equipment around her but couldn't open her eyes, her lids felt so heavy. She heard the doctor asking for a nurse to cross match 4 units of blood and order all the usual blood tests, as he told Dr. Isles to get the scissors and cut at the patient's t-shirt so they could access the wound easily. With startling efficiency, this Dr. Isles was carefully cutting into the fabric of Jane Rizzoli's grey t-shirt. Now the morphine had kicked in, Jane felt more able to open her eyes; now she had a steady stream of oxygen aiding her breathing her chest felt less heavy. She felt a strange feeling of nervousness wash over her, but it wasn't due to the injury. She assumed it was due to the fact the doctor was cutting in to her t-shirt and she felt the blades cold against her skin... or maybe it was some other reason.

"There's still a bullet lodged in to the wound, judging by the size of the wound site and the patient's state, I'd say the bullet was probably a nine calibre shot from a distance..." Jane saw the young woman who spoke, stood at her bedside, golden hair tied back roughly in a ponytail showing off her beautiful facial features, she guessed this must be Dr. Isles.

"Dr. Isles, please stick to assessing the patient's health... and not the cause of their wounds, that's a job for ballistics." snapped the male doctor, as he fiddled with the equipment in front of him.

"The bullet seems to have avoided all major vessels but there's still a lot of blood coming from within the wound, the bullet seems to be stemming a bleed." the young doctor looked up towards the male on the other side of the hospital bed, she said every word confidently; almost rudely.

"Call theatre and inform them we'll be on our way up, tell them it's an emergency." the male doctor called to a flustered looking Dr. Isles. Jane pulled her oxygen mask off her face and turned to Dr. Isles, "Just get the bloody bullet out of me, eh!?" Jane managed to force a smirk on to her face, it took all of her energy but the abrupt but rather attractive doctor with the lacking bedside manner deserved that smile.

"Oh, Miss Rizzoli believe me we will." the male doctor responded condescendingly, Jane had been told his name when she'd arrived because he'd introduced himself... but she had more important things on her mind, such as staying concious, at the time. She cringed as he called her _Miss Rizzoli_, she was so used to people back at Boston PD calling her _Rookie_ or just calling her _Rizzoli_ and her brother's always called her _Janie_ so it just sounded so wrong.

"We'll take you up to surgery now and remove the bullet under local anaesthetic and stem the bleed and then send you up to the ward to rest." the male doctor informed her, his tone rather monotonous and uncaring.

"Anyone you want us to call to be here when you get out of surgery?" Dr. Isles asked Jane, awkwardly trying to improve her rudeness.

Jane nodded and replied, "Yeah, my Ma." then blushed slightly because she felt stupid asking for her mum, but she knew she'd go out of her mind and give her a lecture on why she should be informed, if she wasn't.

Jane tried to ignore everything else that happened for the next hour, the oppressive atmosphere of the operating theatre is not something she ever wants to remember.

* * *

"Miss Rizzoli, your mother is here to see you." muttered a nurse, and Jane nodded to let her in.

"Oh Jane, see I told you something like this would happen. That job's too dangerous for you. You're going to get yourself killed and you've only been there six months. Imagine how your father would feel if you got badly hurt." Angela hurriedly scolded her daughter.

"Ma, I'm fine. Honestly. A few of the guys back at the station have had much worse than this and they're absolutely fine." Jane retorted, her words slightly slurred due to the excessive amount of painkillers being pumped into her.

"But Jane, we don't want to see you get hurt. You shouldn't be putting yourself in harms way, there's bad people out there." Angela continued, her voice laced with the faintest air of concern for her daughter, but mostly just an underlying tone of anger. Jane's facial expression changed substantially.

"Jeeze, Ma. D'you think I don't know there are bad people out there? I'm not some little kid anymore, you can't bloody mollycoddle me... although saying that, you never mollycoddled me anyway! You don't worry about me usually, it's always Tommy this, Tommy that. He's always off somewhere in the middle of the night, doesn't come back for days and gets you all worked up and then you fawn all over him again when he does get back... but me, no, I'm still too damn delicate to be a cop." Jane spat, hearing the beep quicken on the monitor that records her heart rate, the more irate she got.

"Janie, I do want you to be happy. There's no stopping you from doing all this but you gotta admit it's not safe for a girl like you. Tommy would be..." Angela sighed, trying desperately hard to convince her daughter of this idea.

"C'mon Ma, I thought we'd done all this? I'm not leaving the force because _you_ think I'm not up to it. Anyway, what d'you mean _a girl like me_? What sort of girl _is_ it a job for, eh? And God dammit Ma, will you just shut the hell up about Tommy?!" Jane questioned her, her tone becoming more clipped and angry with every word. Her heart beat was being traced on the monitor beside her and she was all too aware how fast it was beating. The beeping penetrating her ears.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I explained all this to you in the beginning. I know I can't do anything to stop you because you're too damn stubborn to listen to anything I'd want to say, but one day you're going to end up in the morgue and then imagine how we'd all feel." Angela responded, sounding obviously hurt and Jane did feel bad for a moment due to her upsetting of her mother... but the woman just couldn't let the whole thing drop and she always favoured Tommy; the most annoying of her two brothers.

"I'm sorry Ma, but c'mon you gotta understand this is all I want to do..." Jane began angrily, her breathing still raspy due to having taken her oxygen mask off.

"I think Miss Rizzoli needs some rest now, how about you go home for the night and come see her in the morning?" a woman said calmingly, yet slightly abruptly, as she stepped into the room with great presence. Jane looked at the woman awkwardly because she had called her *Miss Rizzoli* and was about to complain when she noticed that it was the young Dr. Isles, no longer wearing her scrubs but what appeared to just be her own clothes. She looked even more attractive now she was out of her unflattering-coloured scrubs.

"Fine, just think about what I said to you Janie." Angela finished as she stalked out of the door in a slight temper.

"Sounds like you and your mother were having an argument, not really the best time to have one. It's astounding, statistically, the amount of parents who disagree with their child's career choice... more common with girls aswell," Dr. Isles methodically informed Jane, who struggled to keep up with what the blonde was saying, "She called you Janie?" the doctor asked in a tone that Jane assumed was asking what her first name was. She thought for a moment, how had Dr. Isles known what they'd been arguing about? Had she been listening outside?

"Jane, it's Jane. She never calls me Janie usually... only my brothers really call me Janie, it's that sibling banter sort of thing." Jane responded, unsure whether she was blushing again or not.

"Ahh... I'm Maura by the way." Dr. Isles said with a faint smile, a sort of twinkle in her eyes.

"Well hello there Maura, don't exactly know many people called Maura... where's that come from?" Jane asked apprehensively, doing her self no amount of justice by asking a stupid question like that.

"Long story, for another time. Now what was your mother saying to you?" Maura asked in a tone far less abrupt than the tone she had used at her bedside earlier that evening. Jane thought that perhaps Maura hadn't been listening... or maybe she just didn't want to seem any more rude than she already had done. She perched her self down on the plastic chair that was placed at the side of Jane's hospital bed, she obviously wasn't intending to stay for too long.

"Oh... she said that she thought I'd up on a slab in the morgue." Jane told the woman casually, with a mild humour in her dark eyes.

"You work for the Boston Police Department, don't you? Better watch your back or she might well be right. However I find the morgue to be a very interesting place, almost all the evidence you need to determine cause of death can be gathered down at the morgue... and those patients can't talk back." Maura announced, as if saying the morgue was an interesting place was as common as saying '_Good morning'_.

"So... would you like me to die and then I'd be more of an interest to you?" Jane asked, a slight seriousness in her voice but mostly just an element of humour and sarcasm.

"I don't want you to die, however I'd much prefer to be down there than having to have a good bedside manner towards living patients, you'd be much easier to understand." Maura informed Jane, the blonde obviously hadn't picked up on the sarcasm in the previous statement. Jane was almost sure she heard Maura whisper, '_You're already interesting' _but she really couldn't be sure.

"Oh don't worry... you don't have _any_ sort of bedside manner. I'd have a better bedside manner than you and now _that_ is saying something." Jane laughed, her breathing now getting a lot easier.

"I should be offended by that... but I know it is true. I'm not renowned for my spectacular people skills. Science gives far more answers than patients will ever wish to reveal." Dr. Isles smiled slightly but there was an odd look in her gorgeous hazel eyes that Jane just couldn't place.

"Anyway doctor, what damage did the bastard do me then?" Jane questioned her intently, making the most of having Dr. Isles at her bedside.

"Well, by that I have no doubt you mean whoever shot you... so, bullet wound to the side, two broken ribs and a few scratches and bruises. It's actually quite unusual that someone gets off so lightly from a gunshot wound." Maura dictated to Jane, a slight look of what seemed to be relief glinting in her hazel eyes.

"Ahh, shame I'm too stubborn to listen when I'm told to stay out the way. Didn't even have a vest to protect me... couldn't resist though." Jane laughed, now remembering a bit more of what had happened earlier that evening.

"Your wound could have been a lot worse but don't for a second think that it's going to all be fine straight away." Maura said to Jane in a tone that reminded her of a mother. _Was this Maura's new-found bedside manner... or was this something else?_

"It's getting really late, don't you have someone to go home to?" Jane asked tentatively, not really sure what she wanted the answer to be. Dammit, of course she knew what she wanted the answer to be.

"Yes, there's Bass, he's my African Spurred Tortoise... He's a really extraordinary animal." Maura responded with a slight nervousness in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that... and how the hell can a tortoise be interesting?" Jane replied, hoping that Maura would elaborate more on her love life but feeling ridiculous for thinking this after only knowing the woman a few hours.

"Tortoises are absolutely fascinating, he's only a baby." Maura insisted, she clearly feels very passionately towards her tortoise. Jane was still none the wiser as to why the woman found her tortoise so interesting... or whether she had any hope with her.

"I think I better let you get some sleep, I'll come back and see how this place is treating you when I'm back on, tomorrow afternoon." Maura quietly told Jane with an awkward smile, a golden blonde curl coming loose from her bobble. Jane smiled back anxiously, she felt the need to say something witty but couldn't think of anything.

"See you tomorrow then Dr. Isles." Jane responded, with a wider smile and a gentle laugh.

"Please, call me Maura." the woman replied just as she was about to walk out of the room, there was a warmth in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Jane smiled as her stomach twisted itself in to knots. _She's one of my doctors, I'm one of her patients... this can't happen, this can't be how I should be feeling, can it?_


End file.
